1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle having a front fork journaled by a head pipe of a body frame and a steering handle mounted to an upper end of the front fork.
2. Description of Related Art
A motorcycle has been proposed in which a handle crown is fixed to a steering shaft of a front fork, and a handle divided into separate left and right sections is fixed to left and right ends of the handle crown. See, for example, Chinese Patent Specification No. M245151.
In this motorcycle, because the left and right separate handles are fixed directly to the handle crown, which is fixed to the steering shaft, there is a problem in that vibrations from the engine and body frame are liable to be transmitted to the left and right separate handles. Fatigue due to vibrations in travel is therefore liable to occur.